Soy así
by Royaltycrazy
Summary: "Mala. Siempre lo he sido, siempre lo seré y todos me reconocerán por eso. Claro, también por ser la única chica de Hogwarts que ruega por el amor de Draco Malfoy..."


**Disclaimer:** El potterverso pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Parodiando los clichés" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

Mala. Siempre lo he sido, siempre lo seré y todos me reconocerán por eso. Claro, también por ser la única chica de Hogwarts que ruega por el amor de Draco Malfoy. Aunque esto último no sea del todo cierto.

Es él quien me ruega a mí. Pero no precisamente amor.

Y no es el único que lo hace.

Aunque miles de personas se atrevan a comparar mi porcelanico rostro con un buldog, _que aquí entre nos ni idea de que especie están hablando_, lo cierto es que la envidia las corrompe pues no son capaces de aceptar que alguien tan malvada como yo tenga a tantos hombres y algunas mujeres suspirando por mis faldas.

Lo siento por los desafortunados, pero no puedo evitar ser tan irresistible.

Es algo Parkinson. Una herencia generacional que me veo impedida a rechazar y claro tampoco es que me moleste.

Puedo tener los hombres y, _¿por qué no? Estoy abierta a cualquier cosa_, mujeres que desee. Aunque hay un ligero problema en ser tan abierta y es que ciertas personas inferiores se creen lo suficiente como para una escena pasional conmigo.

Ilusos.

No saben cuanto me divierto luego de semejantes confesiones "románticas". Y, _por supuesto_, también toda la sala común de Slytherin. Muchos fueron los que cayeron entre mis redes de telaraña. Demasiados aunque ellos se empeñen en negarlo.

Por ejemplo.

Potter.

Sí, el chiquillo con ínfulas de héroe y, _debo decirlo_, con ciertos músculos que en mi opinión no están nada mal. Fueron veinte minutos interesantes, sobre todo porque pude destrozar esas horribles gafas y claro todo hubiera ido bien si la comadreja menor no hubiera entrado de pronto, descubriéndonos.

Mejor ni hablar de la dramática separación Weasley-Potter. Lo gracioso es que Weasley menor también tuvo un lio conmigo, aunque eso fue hace años.

Pobrecillos ambos noviecitos habían caído en mis redes. Como dije no es mi culpa ser tan irresistible. De igual forma no es importante, hubiera sido un buen faje, pero si no se pudo, mejor. Por lo menos Potter no había tenido la terrible idea de llegar a mi casa a pedirme otra noche.

¿Quién había tenido semejante idea?

¿Blaise? Ni Merlín quiera. ¿Draco? Nunca se rebajaría a semejante cosa. ¿Ginny? No es tan tonta.

¿Quién?

Pues le sugiero que se agarren de algo, no creo que reciban bien la siguiente confesión. Es en serio, agárrense de algo, no soy responsable de los que pueda pasarle, yo sólo cuento mis vivencias, allá ustedes si son chismosos.

Es en serio…

Siéntense aunque sea.

Después no digan que no se los advertí.

Rubeus Hagrid.

¡¿Qué?! A veces ligar Whisky de fuego e hidromiel no es buena idea ¿ok?

Mucho menos si hay un semi-gigante cerca. Gracias a Merlín recuerdo poco de esa noche, estoy segura que de recordar todo, me traumaría y dejaría el dulce arte del placer.

Arcadas. Recordar al jardinero de Hogwarts berreando por otra noche con una guitarra en sus manos, _rota por supuesto_, no es algo que me llene de satisfacción, de hecho tuve que hacer una llamada a Potter para que me ayudara con su amigo problema y de paso con el gentío de magos curiosos.

La estúpida de Daphne estuvo burlándose de mí durante un mes. Y no contenta con eso les contó mi "hazaña" a la mitad de los Slytherins de Hogwarts, quienes luego se lo contaron a la otra mitad. Ciertamente todo Hogwarts y todo el mundo mágico, _cortesía de la perra Skeeter no hay que olvidar_, se habían enterado de mi colosal relación.

Mis padres me quitaron el habla durante una semana.

Y Draco no paraba de alardear que como él se había negado a complacerme tuve que buscar amor en lugares más inferiores.

Claro que se lo hice pagar.

Dejar a un hombre incompleto es lo más gratificante para vengarse.

Aunque después tuviese que echarme un buen baño de agua fría.

Pero de algo estoy segura mi camarada rubio sufrió.

¿Qué se creyó? ¿Qué porque lo besé de repente y me restregué contra él me había olvidado de sus burlas? ¿Qué porque el fuera el supuesto dios del sexo Malfoy yo olvidaría hacerlo pagar las que me debía? ¿Qué yo dejaría de ser una serpiente venenosa sólo porque él me estaba tocando?

Idiota.

Creyó que estaba tratando con otra de sus estúpidas conquistas. Y por eso cayó.

Pobre debe ser difícil bajar semejante grado de excitación.

Se lo merecía de igual forma.

Y luego saliera con su, _no tan pequeño_, problema en el profeta no debe haberle gustado mucho.

Mi nombre no es mencionado en ningún lugar del artículo, ya luego me encargaría de agradecerle al editor de tan magnifico diario. Y por supuesto al magnifico fotógrafo, verdaderamente se merecía el premio a la mejor fotografía _in fraganti_.

Sólo espero que Draco nunca llegué a enterarse de su nombre.

Podría destruirlo.

Lo haría conmigo, pero sabe que no podría.

Porque a pesar de que una parte de él me está odiando_, sí sabe perfectamente que yo ideé esto_, sabe que se lo merece. Y además_, una pequeña parte de él_, me quiere. A su extraña manera, pero lo hace.

Aunque debo admitir que volvería a hacer lo que hice sólo por ver la expresión colectiva del alumnado de Hogwarts.

Ilusos.

Apuesto que hay muchos que están intimidados con el grandioso paquete de Draco, si sólo supieran que todo es gracias a un cirujano muggle, el cual yo misma le recomendé hace años, para ayudarlo a agrandar su…, bueno, eso.

Siendo sincera antes de ese cirujano, no era nada del otro mundo.

De hecho era una vergüenza para su portador.

Sólo una chica, además de su madre, había visto el mísero paquete de Malfoy.

Adivinen.

Sí, la misma que viste y calza.

Lo admito, fue decepcionante.

Mucho.

Y otra que estuvo a punto de verlo fue _ella_.

Aunque espero que le agradezca a Merlín que yo hubiese llegado, posiblemente la pobre habría quedado más que decepcionada con su primera vez.

Porque de que era virgen lo era.

¿Aún no saben de quién les hablo?

Los ayudaré. Castaña, menuda, ojos miles, cabello de espantapájaros, Gryffindor.

Exacto.

Granger.

¿Imposible? ¿Les parece imposible?

Ilusos.

¿Acaso no saben que las peleas entre el par Granger-Malfoy sólo llevan a una cosa? ¿A un solo sitio? No es que yo los haya visto casualmente entrar en la sala de menesteres, pero si que me han contado. Y claro también el hecho de que la susodicha estaba escasa de ropa y Draco pues que al parecer le habían salido más brazos que al calamar gigante.

De seguro mi rubio amigo se dio una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta que la chica que años atrás había besado y casi follado, no era para nada virgen. Y de eso, debo admitirlo, estoy absolutamente segura.

¿Por qué?

Pues…

Me encargué de eso.

¿Qué? Les dije que estaba abierta a cualquier cosa. Y la oportunidad de desvirtuar a la empollona llegó y no la desaproveché. Fue instructivo y educativo. También tuve que ser cursi, para ayudar a la ratona.

Aunque debo decir que luego aprendió y muy bien.

Por algo era la come-libros.

Llegado a este punto de mi confesión creo que les queda claro que yo de virgen no tengo ni el nombre. Y que soy mala, muy mala. Aunque esto no es algo que deba sorprenderles, por algo soy Slytherin ¿No?

Verán nuestro lema es "_con astucia lograrás lo que quieras_". Draco utilizó un poco de la suya para conquistar a la empollona, quién seguramente debe estarlo riñendo por semejante foto en el profeta. Blaise usó la suya para tener a Dapnhe a sus pies, aunque debo decir que el secreto para tenerla allí se lo di yo. Y Theodore, _un silencioso y misterioso camarada que está como quiere_, pues simplemente se ligó a Lovegood, ninguno de nosotros entiende que le vio, pero parece feliz.

¿Y yo?

¿No les dije que puedo tener a los hombres y mujeres que desee?

¿Entonces?

Para que me preguntan por una sola persona, si siendo como soy puedo tenerlas a todas. Y aunque intenten negarlo todos y todas quieren tenerme a mí.

Por algo soy Pansy Parkinson ¿No?

* * *

¿Buenas? ¡Al fin logré algo! Creanme empecé a perder las esperazan, pero como bien dicen que la tercera es la vencida, asi que lugo de escribir tres fics para participar en este concurso, este logró convencerme un poco. Pues creo que es obvio que mi fic esta basado en el cliché de Pansy Parkinson la p**** de Hogwarts, traté de ponerle un poco de humor, pero creo que no soy buena en esto, sin embargo aqui mi intento... espero que les haya gustado aunque fuera un poco.

¡Adios!


End file.
